Parties
by lovelylyusha
Summary: Tentoo and Rose are at a party, and he decides to act on impulse. Inspired by a photo I saw of Matt Smith grabbing Alex Kingston's butt.


He hated parties.

Well, not _parties_- boring, stuffy social functions that masqueraded as parties but were really groups of people in suits discussing business over catered food that wasn't all that great and wine that was more of a decoration than a drink. He especially hated when those parties were Torchwood parties because they usually involved discussions of killing aliens, discussions which made him so angry he occasionally had to be physically restrained by whoever was nearest him at the moment. That person was usually Rose.

Sometimes she wasn't near him, though, and he hated that too. Not because he was clingy or anything- well, he was, but that was beside the point- but he liked to have her within his line of sight. Even in a different universe with a relatively benign Torchwood on their side accidents managed to happen, and saying he was scarred from the number of times she'd been seriously injured or near death because of their adventures wasn't unreasonable. She also happened to be very nice to look at.

Especially tonight. She'd done up her hair (which was getting longer again) into some sort of braid-bun combo, with some loose golden strands that framed her face. Her dress was a simple golden number that just barely brushed her toes, with a flattering neckline and tasteful sequin decorations. (Unlike many of the other dresses in the room, which were in bold colors and, in his not so humble opinion, downright gaudy.) She'd paired it with heels and a few pieces of jewelry- a necklace he'd gotten her on the anniversary of his joining her in this universe was included, which filled his single human heart with something warm and fuzzy that made him want to dance and giggle- and he was surprised he wasn't at her feet right now, worshipping her like the goddess she was.

He was also wondering why he wasn't shoving her against the nearest wall, ripping that beautiful dress from her even more beautiful body and worshipping her in a completely different way.

It wasn't that he was, well, all hot and bothered- he really wasn't. He just thought she looked beyond gorgeous, and it was slightly distracting when he was supposed to be considering… what was this "party" about again?

He cleared his mind by listening in on a conversation about the current Prime Minister (some fellow named Steven Colbert- or maybe not, he didn't really pay much attention to politics) and suddenly he saw her across the room, chatting with one of her coworkers. The techy girl with glasses- Toshiko, wasn't it? He grinned as he sauntered over to them, quite pleased with himself.

"It's Ms. Sato, isn't it?" He sidled up beside his beautiful Rose with his most charming smile, offering his hand for the black-haired woman to shake. "I'm the Doctor. Hello!"

"Please, it's just Tosh." The woman smiled shyly and switched her drink to her other hand to shake his. "Nice to finally meet you. Rose talks about you all the time." The two women exchanged grins, and he suddenly felt very hot under his collar. He'd have to inquire further later.

"Don't worry, Doctor, s'all good stuff." Rose nudged his shoulder playfully and he nudged back, extremely pleased that she talked about him even when he wasn't there.

"'Course it is, though. No bad to talk about, eh?" He nudged her again.

"Well…" Rose suddenly frowned, and if he hadn't been used to their banter he would have gotten nervous. But then she grinned and nudged his hip with hers, and he looked down and reached down- he almost couldn't believe his own nerve, but then again, he was the Doctor- and squeezed. What? Her arse was lovely. She knew how he felt about it. Fortunately Tosh had chosen that moment to answer a question someone he didn't know had asked, and therefore missed the slight jump, sly grin, and "Well, that's new" tossed in his direction.

"What's new?" Tosh turned back to them, apparently finished with her conversation, and Rose, bless her, replied "I thought Robert's hair was brown," without missing a beat.

"Oh, yes, he dyed it last week." Rose raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you notice at the office?"

"Guess not." She frowned. "Makes it hard to keep up with the little things, this job, y'know? I'm lucky I remembered Gwen and Owen's anniversary."

"Believe me, I know." Tosh tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and checked her wristwatch. "Oh, it's eleven- I've an appointment-"

"You mean date," Rose interrupted with a teasing grin, lifting an eyebrow. Tosh flushed and smiled apologetically.

"Yes, well, who doesn't love a man who runs an animal shelter?" Tosh set her drink down on a nearby table and picked up her purse. "I've got to get going. I'll see you Monday, yes?" She shook his hand again and the women hugged, and he was left alone with a very beautiful and very amused Rose.

"You gonna tell me what that was about?" She raised her eyebrows and set her hands on her hips, lips lifted in the most adorable "are you serious right now" grin he'd ever seen.

"Well, you know me." He tucked his hands into his trousers pockets and smirked. "Man of impulse. Couldn't seem to help myself."

Rose rolled her eyes and adjusted the glittering bag on her shoulder. "Yeah, well, Mr. Impulse, you're gonna pay for it later."

"Ooh, am I now?" He raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yes, you are." Her tongue poked out between her teeth as she grinned and his heart skipped a beat. She poked him in the chest. "You'd best be on your guard."


End file.
